Discipline
by ShadowWolf181
Summary: Raven would die for her kids and they would die for her. But when one of them takes the vow "Till death do us part" to the extreme and you add a vengeful Beast Boy to the equation, then everything goes to hell. Rated M for some language, violence, sexual themes, and incest which may be insulting to certain people. For all those who wish to continue, please enjoy!


A/N: Wow, this is my third TT fan fic and possibly the longest chapter I have ever written. I'm sorry if there are any grammatical errors. It was very late (or early) when I wrote this so I did not bother to proofread it all. Also, I _do_ _not _own the Teen Titans because if I did I would be meditating with Raven, shopping with Starfire, playing video games with Cyborg and Beast Boy, and kicking some serious ass with Robin.

Summary: Raven would die for her kids and they would die for her. But when one of them takes the vow "Till death do us part" to the extreme and you add a vengeful Beast Boy to the equation, then everything goes to hell.

Rated M for some language, violence, sexual themes, and incest which may be insulting to certain people. If you are one of those people and cannot handle a story like this, then I suggest you hit the "Go back" button immediately. For all those who wish to continue, please enjoy!

~Your Love Is Not Enough~

The morning of June fourth was similar to any other morning at Titans Tower. As Raven responded to her friends' different versions of a morning greeting, poured herself a mug of hot, freshly brewed coffee, and sat silently on a metal stool at the large kitchen island granting a full view of the main room, she intently witnessed the scene within the room with natural indifference.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were racing each other with their upgraded space vehicles in their favorite video game. Starfire sat between them and cheered stridently while munching on some porridge substance she claimed was a common breakfast food among the natives on her home planet. She seemed especially jubilant on this morning, much to Raven's dismay. Robin is nowhere to be seen, but that was not surprising since his early morning exercises tended to last a couple of hours.

Yes, the mornings at Titans Tower were similar and rather ordinary, except now they owned two new members to the team.

_Speaking of which… shouldn't they be awake by now?_

"Good morning, Mama!"

A young and energetic voice echoed throughout the main room, forcing the Titans to be distracted for a brief moment to say good morning to the girl they each had become very fond of and then their attention was refocused once again on the aforementioned activities.

Raven regarded her daughter with a warm smile, impossible to describe how powerful she felt whenever she connected with those virgin eyes that reflected her own amethyst ones. Even till this day it never ceased to fascinate Raven how much the child resembled her mother in form, but portrayed a conduct that unfortunately reminded her of Starfire. Fortunately for the girl, Raven was capable of tolerating the polar opposite attitude a lot better when it didn't come from the occasionally annoying, carmine-headed comrade.

"Oh man! You got to be kiddin' me!"

This unforeseen eruption came from none other than Beast Boy himself as he nearly hurled the game controller across the room in a pathetic attempt at emphasizing his exasperation. Cyborg guffawed at the rather interesting scene his younger emerald friend had created before him, aware this would only augment the animorph's irritation. But even Cyborg had to admit that winning fifteen times in a row was wearisome when yearning a decent competition.

"Dude, that makes—what?—the sixteenth time I've reigned as victor?"

"Shut up, Cy," said Beast Boy, shooting him the evil eye. "It's obvious how many times you've won. So don't rub it in."

"I'll stop rubbing it in when you actually start winning."

Beast Boy scoffed and threw his hands into the air in utter defeat.

"This game is biased and you know it! It's the only reason why _you're_ constantly _winning_ and _I'm_ constantly _losing_!"

"Biased against what? Little green men who whine like babies every time they get their butts kicked by their superiors?"

"Well, you got a better explanation?"

"Yeah. It's called "skill." Remember? Face it, I'm just better at this game than you are."

That being firmly stated, Cyborg shrugged his shoulders indolently and resumed the game, an indication that the conversation was finished. Or so he hoped. When it came to arguments, Beast Boy always needed the final opinion.

"Or," said Beast Boy skeptically, "you just rigged the game so it would always win in your favor."

A beat passed. Cyborg stared at his envious and frustrated friend, caught between the desire to smack him through the giant main room window or laugh in his insolent face once again. He opted for the latter, deeming it wiser. Besides, he'd never hear the end of it from Robin, who so happened to pay for practically everything his teammates bothered to destroy and failed to replace.

"Dude, are you seriously serious? Why on earth would I do something as low as that? There's no need! It's pointless to cheat when I'm clearly capable of defeating you by skill alone, fair and square! It's not _my_ fault _you_ _can't handle it_."

"As if! If you can manage hacking into a supercomputer and override it, then how the heck do you expect me to believe you couldn't—wouldn't—mess around with the game so you can win all the time? Preposterous!"

Starfire, sensing the urgency, decided it'd be beneficial for everybody if she intervened. She knew that when Beast Boy, who certainly lacked a vast terminology, began to use big words he meant business. It amazed her how someone so seemingly simple and carefree could turn very hostile very fast, and over something so insignificant. Apparently, it was more than just a video game that had been bothering him.

"Now, Beast Boy, it's just a video game. It's not a matter of life and death," said Starfire sensibly, hands raised in a yielding pose. "All you need is some practice and surely you will become good enough to defeat Cyborg. I will even assist you, should you desire my assistance that is."

"Yeah, sure thing Star. I'll request your help when I want to _suck _more. If that's even possible," Beast Boy retorted sarcastically. "Just butt out, alright? You always stick your nose into other people's business when you're not wanted or it has nothing to do with you in the first place."

The room went completely silent, bodies frozen as if time itself had come to a standstill. A scarlet hue painted Starfire's cheeks as a fire blazed underneath the flesh in embarrassment. However, Cyborg's reason for replacing a magnificent shade of cocoa for an equally magnificent shade of crimson was different. Screw Robin's reaction. This time Cyborg was on the border of actually bitch-smacking the inferior green elf through the window after a thorough thrashing. Who the hell did he think he was to have the nerve to yell at Starfire like that? While the concept of smacking Beast Boy around in reality was nearly tempting, something in Cyborg's subconscious warned him that something deeper must have been disturbing his young friend, something Beast Boy refused to discuss so it continued to consume his innards until he finally snapped. But still…

"Hey bro, what's your problem?" Cyborg rebuked, jabbing a finger in Beast Boy's face. "Star was just offering to help you get some game—and let's face it, you _really_ need it—and that's how you thank her?"

"My problem _bro_, " said Beast Boy, slapping Cyborg's finger out of his face, "is that you think you're better than everybody else that isn't Robin. And I'm sick of your superior attitude in everything; it's becoming real old, real fast."

Cyborg blanched and recoiled from the incorporeal onslaught of heated needles that suddenly stabbed his incredulous heart. He reprimanded himself for being so delicate, refusing to acknowledge how his friend's words truly affected him without feeling like some overly-sensitive female.

"Are you being serious? You're one to talk," he scoffed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Every chance you get you attempt to outshine somebody during a battle, showing off and blindly dashing in like some eager but ignorant kid. I mean, who are you trying to impress? Yourself? Alright, so I admit you have your strong points and are able to do things nobody else can. But what difference does that make when you end up becoming more of a liability to the team rather than an actual advantage?"

"Dude, do you even realize how many times I've saved your ass?"

"Not nearly as many times as I've saved yours."

Starfire, sensing that this heated argument was about to explode into something more disastrous, looked to Raven with pleading eyes but soon realized the brooding Titan had no interest in being involved in her companions' petty quarrel. _Robin. Robin would know what to do_, she thought. Just as she was about to search for the indisputable leader of the group a firm but gentle voice interjected the argument.

"Hey Cy, why don't I play you? I can't promise I'll be as good as you, but some competition is better than none, right?"

"Yasuko…," said Raven, eyeing her daughter suspiciously. Yasuko was a compliant and easygoing young girl for the most part, but she could also be mischievous if not watched properly. She abandoned her mother at the island and headed over to her teammates, vaulting over the large couch and snatching the controller Beast Boy had nearly destroyed in his aggravation. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other, and then at Yasuko, and then back at each other again, not sure how to react to this sudden intrusion.

"Whatever," muttered Beast Boy, who was already on his way towards the hall that eventually led to the roof. Raven knew he needed some time alone in order to cool off a bit. Still, it was rare to see Beast Boy so angry and over something so trivial. She knew there had to be more to the story, but worrying about the reason behind her teammate's mood swings was not exactly on her "To Do" list.

_It's because of me that he is like that anyway. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have a chat with him later about his foul attitude._

"Ah, man!"

This time the frustrated groan came from Cyborg.

"Oh yeah, baby!" exclaimed Yasuko excitedly. Her space motorcycle had defeated Cyborg's car by seven points.

Raven couldn't resist the smile that twisted her lips as she suddenly recalled how beautiful Yasuko had been as a newborn. She had been petrified at first, not confident, willing, knowledgeable, or experienced in the ways of motherhood whatsoever. But when those tiny infantile eyes finally opened to reveal their amethyst sparks—so full of life and hallowed purity—any fear and uncertainty she felt was simply swept away like the ocean tides. Looking at her now with her ever developing beauty and intelligence, she couldn't help but feel as if she had accomplished one of humanity's most operose tasks.

"Excellent!" squealed Starfire, nearly crushing the life out of Yasuko as she bombarded the poor girl with affectionate kisses. Yasuko did not seem to mind however. They had grown very fond of each other and since her birth Starfire took it upon herself to be called "Big Sister" in which Yasuko had agreed favorably.

"And that's why motorcycles kick ass any day!"

"Yasuko, watch your tongue before I rip it out," scolded her mother.

"My bad Mom," she said, scratching her head while grinning sheepishly.

'_My bad' my butt. I can tell by that grin that you're not sorry at all. I swear, kids these days…_

"Ah, come on Rae, lighten up! She's just enjoying herself," said Cyborg, rubbing Yasuko's head in admiration.

"Perhaps too much…," muttered Raven.

"Awesome job, by the way. You totally whooped my butt!"

Yasuko chuckled and squeaked, "Thanks Cy!"

"Next round?"

"Bring it bro~tha!"

"Yasuko did you finish your homework before you started goofing off?" enquired Raven, even though she was positive of what the forthcoming reply would be.

"Er, um…"

"Um is not an answer."

"Uh… no… yes! I meant yes… Oookaaayyy… maybe not. No, I didn't finish it yet," replied Yasuko reluctantly, quickly changing her response the minute she caught her mother's menacing eye that threatened Titan and enemy alike one too many times for comfort.

"Go to your room and finish it. NOW," she said sternly, her tone not even allowing Yasuko to argue the matter, which Raven knew she would if she received the opportunity.

With an irritated grunt, Yasuko stomped off towards her room. Raven observed the scene with slight amusement that she refused to show on her face in case her daughter misinterpreted it as haughtiness. But she was so cute whenever her anger took over, scowling lips and all. Why was she so damn cute?

"And don't you dare slam that do—"

The familiar sound of a door slamming shut echoed throughout the Tower. Raven sighed. And then she goes and does something as juvenile as slamming a door to completely dismiss any cute thing she had going on just a few seconds ago. The hell was wrong with that child anyway? Every now and then her moods would turn faster than Cyborg's limb when in Blast Mode.

And speaking of Cyborg, he seemed pretty lost now that his two—scratch that, three—favorite gamers were nowhere to be found. Beast Boy was still on the roof sulking, Yasuko was in her room _sulking_ and supposedly completing her disregarded English assignment, and Robin… well, Robin _just _walked into the room.

"Robin!" squealed Starfire with a blush. Apparently, she's been squealing a lot since this morning and it was starting to become a nuisance.

"What's up guys?" he asked rather nonchalantly. A white towel hung around his naked shoulders as he clutched an edge of the soft cotton and began to wipe his damp and spiky carbonado hair while sauntering over to the kitchen in order to pour himself a hot mug of caffeine.

Raven could only look on with feigned ennui as her nether regions began to heat up with a stifled craving. It wasn't fair that he could wander around in nothing but tight jeans that embraced his waist perfectly _and _show off his muscular torso all thanks to a little effort and heavy equipment in the gym. By the yearning gaze in Starfire's emerald eyes, it seemed her womanly parts were longing for some intimacy as well.

_So sorry Star, but he's coming to my bed tonight._

Robin leaned down and greeted Raven with a long and zealous smooch. His tongue collided with hers for a moment and tasted the flavor of bitter-sweet coffee on her lips. Hm, bitter-sweet described her perfectly. Not that he'd have it any other way.

Of course he used to go out with Starfire—she is beautiful with her long and glossy carmine hair, her big emerald eyes and her friendly nature. Nearly every man's dream come true. But the girl was far too clingy for him. Catching a peek at his other female comrade he couldn't help but feel a minor twinge of regret, not for leaving her but for their relationship terminating badly. Let's just say didn't exactly take the breakup well, not the way he wanted anyway. Oh well, nothing more could be done and he's moved on to someone better.

"Morning babe," he whispered in her ear. She shivered slightly from excitement. She loved it when he whispered, so charming, so erotic in its own manner. It was difficult to explain with merely words.

"I think you mean good afternoon," stated Raven. "It's past one o'clock already."

She jerked her thumb over her shoulder toward the glowing digital numbers on the microwave above the stove.

"Wow, can't believe it's that time already. Time really does wait for no one," he chuckled.

"What do you mean? Exactly how long have you been awake?"

"Since nine this morning."

Raven rolled her eyes, clearly unimpressed. "Tsk, figures. Why do I even bothering asking anymore?"

"I thought you knew? You _did_ wake up and stare at me a few minutes after I got up. But you fell back asleep soon after. You tend to do that, you know? Sit and talk in your sleep?"

Robin's voice was tinged with a hint of laughter. If only Raven could see and hear herself…

She tried not to but Robin's face appeared ready to burst from repressed laughter any minute now. So she took the bait… so to speak.

"Alright, I'll bite. What could I possibly talk about in my sleep?" She sighed, afraid of what she might hear and hating herself for wanting to hear it anyway. Not to mention Cyborg and Starfire were raptly listening like a pair of nosey, good-for-nothing neighbors. After all, it wasn't as hilarious if other people couldn't join in on the laughter.

A second passed in silence. And then another second. And then another. Raven, who had her eyes pasted to a boring fashion magazine this whole time, finally glanced at Robin to make sure he was still breathing. His mouth kept moving like a fish out of water as if he was attempting to say something but the words would not spew forth.

Impatient and never one for utter nonsense, Raven nearly yelled, "Oh for the love of God, spit it out already!"

"Y-Y-You… were talking… about…," Robin began rather pathetically, making weird poses as he started explaining and then abruptly stopping whenever the urge to laugh became strongest. "You… were talking about…" By this point he had been chuckling incessantly. "… Blue-footed boobies and Beast Boy's mechanical farts!" Robin guffawed, shoulders heaving as he bent over the counter and started pounding his fist on the marble surface. The poor bastard could hardly speak let alone stand erect.

"W-What?" Raven stuttered, taken aback by what she just heard. "What the hell are you talking about? Why would I talk about any of that crap in my sleep?"

"I don't know, I don't know! Jesus, God Almighty, I don't know!" howled Robin. After a few minutes of finally calming down—Cyborg and Starfire still snickering their asses off, mind you—he said with a cough-chuckle, "You didn't hear what I said?"

"I'm not sure what the hell I heard you say," she replied irritably.

"I said you were talking about Blue-footed boo—"

"I heard what you said," Raven snapped before Robin decided to bust out laughing again. She enjoyed the sweet melody of his laughter, but she could not take another round of it any time soon. Not until she completed her meditation at least, which she failed to do this morning for whatever reason. Sheer laziness was her guess. And then she remembered something…

"Actually, I get the Blue-footed… whatever. I came across them while searching for exotic birds last night."

Robin shot her a strange and somewhat disturbed expression. "Why would you—?"

"Don't ask," she cut him off. "Even I'm not certain. It was just something to do," she said bluntly as if that alone were explanation enough, which in her case it probably is. "As for Beast Boy's mechanical…"

"Farts?" Robin finished for her. "Yeeaahh… what's the deal with that?"

"I was hoping you could tell me because that makes about as much sense as a rat wearing boots."

"…"

"What?"

"Really Rae? A rat wearing boots? That's the best you got?"

"Hey, I tried. I'm not Beast Boy so give me a break. Although, I'm pretty sure I don't want to be Beast Boy."

"Nobody wants to be him babe. Nobody." He stated this as a calm fact rather than a harsh opinion. By him saying it with an impassive face made it seem all the more truthful and yet eerie.

_Least now I know where Cain gets it from, that odd child._

"Was that Yasuko who slammed the door not long ago?"

"Yes, that was her. I told her to finish her assignment, and as usual, she stormed off. I should check on her and make sure she didn't climb out the window and down to the shore again."

Raven rose from the stool and headed for Yasuko's room, but Robin placed a hand on her shoulder while stepping in front of her.

"I'll check on her. I haven't really seen her since this morning. Wake up Cain for me, okay? That kid has been sleeping since I started working out. It's about time he got out of bed. And you're usually the first person he wants to see anyway."

"Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you mean you didn't know that?"

"Not exactly. No. Then again, it's not like you or him have ever told me anything either. Like you expect me to read your minds."

"Well… he's been asking for you for quite a while now. I don't know why the sudden change, but—"

"What do you mean sudden?" She was intensely curious now.

Robin sighed and waved a hand impatiently. "Never mind. I'll tell you later. Just get him before he decides to sleep himself into a coma."

"Yeah, yeah," Raven mumbled.

She left Robin to deal with their daughter while she ambled through the brightly lit halls that eventually led to Cain's bedroom. She knocked and entered when there came no response, grinning at the random posters stuck to the hydraulic door that threatened anyone who risked entry into his room without permission. While Yasuko resembled Starfire in behavior, her younger brother was the polar opposite.

_More like a mini me than anything else. Robin would probably agree._

It was time to greet her son.


End file.
